


Love Bug

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Happens after Peter is 18, Ignoring Infinity war, Loki isn't a villian #fight me, M/M, No one hates each other and everything is fine, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), really fucking soppy emotional shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: After Thor returns to Earth he finds more than just a home for his people, He finds a home for his heart.





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/gifts).



> For the Beautiful hchollyum, who wrote such a great fic called The More The Merrier, go check it out. She made me fall in love with this pairing and I wrote it to entice her to write more Thunderspider. (And then proceeded to taunt her by telling her I was writing it and making her wait 4 months before I posted it.) So here you go, hope you enjoy it! Can't wait to see how TMTM ends!

"...Then they shoot a flaming arrow and set the boats afire. The boats continue and float over the edge until their spirits ascend. There's nothing else like it." Thor swallowed and blinked back a few tears.

"It sounds beautiful." Peter rubbed Thor's back in a comforting gesture.

"It is. I only wish I could have held one for my father. I did his funeral rites while trapped in Zakaar, but Asgard was destroyed before we could hold a proper funeral." Peter rested his hand against Thor's cheek and brushed away a few stray tears that had fallen. Thor leaned into Peter's hand, cradling it in his own before kissing his palm.

"Alright my little love-arachnid, I must retire. I have a meeting with some real estate agents in the morning about some land in Norway." Thor stood kissing the top of Peter's head before heading for the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Peter called over his shoulder.

 

Peter had first met Thor when he returned to Earth - The entire population of his planet in tow. Mr. Stark had organized temporary lodging for the Asgardians and Thor had come to the compound for a meeting with him. Peter had been there for his "Internship" and had been heading down to train when he ran into the God. Literally. Peter had been in the middle of putting on his mask and hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. He thought he'd run into a brick wall at first but then big muscled arms caught him and kept him from hitting the floor. Still dipped Peter lifted his mask to thank his savior. It was like Peter had stepped straight into a Hallmark movie. Cue violins and twinkly lights.  
"H-hi." Was all Peter managed.  
"Are you alright friend?" Thor asked righting Peter.  
"Y-yeah, thanks. You must be Thor, I'm Spiderman." Peter was proud he managed to extend a hand and keep from swooning.  
"Ah another bug!" Thor grasped Peter's hand tightly. "Are you Natasha's boy?"  
"No! I'm Spiderman! The newest Avenger. In training. And I'm an Arachnid!" Peter turned dark red. First Tony, now Natasha? Why did everyone think he was someone's kid?!  
Thor laughed gayly before slapping Peter on the shoulder. "My apologies my Tiny Arachnid Friend! Let us have a pint and put it behind us!"  
Mr. Stark chose this moment to round the corner Peter had just come around. "Nope, underage." He shot Peter a 'You know better look' and turned his attention to Thor. "Shall we?" And they had left. But Peter couldn't stop thinking about him, and neither could Thor.

 

Thor was temporarily staying at the compound while making arrangements for his people, and Peter kept bumping into him. They'd see each other at breakfast, in the training center, in Tony's lab, etc.. They became fast friends. Peter loved hearing about Asgard and giving Thor his ideas on the Asgardian settlement. Thor loved Peter's weird jokes he called "Memes", and his quick wit was disarming. They started spending more and more time together. They kept 'accidentally' brushing against each other, or passing too close, lingering touches. The worst was when they sparred, Thor would pin him on his stomach using his whole body. He would pin him a little too long, Peter would look back at him, flushed and aching to grind up against the bigger man. The tension between them kept mounting, driving Peter up the wall. He kept waiting for Thor to make the move, end their suffering, but he always backed down last minute. He'd quickly excuse himself, leaving Peter alone, frustrated, and more than a little turned on.  
They were sitting on the couch one day watching empire strikes back when Peter couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the older man sitting next to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a clumsy kiss. Thor didn't respond at first, pulling away and staring into Peter's eyes, searching.  
"Are you sure? I am broken." Thor looked down at the couch avoiding Peter's eyes. "I lost both my parents, my brother is a murderer, I killed my own sister, and destroyed my planet in order to do it. I'm not sure I am worthy of whatever this is." Peter grabbed Thor's face and rested their foreheads together.  
"I lost my parents when I was really young, car crash when I was six. I was really lucky that my mom's sister May and her husband Ben took me in. When I think parents I think of them. Right after I got my Powers I let a robber go. The same robber shot and killed my uncle Ben in the parking lot. It was my fault. Then Mr. Stark found me and became the main male role model in my life, I'm terrified for the day I get him killed. I don't think I can take losing another father. I think we're all- everyone on this team- a little broken. I have never met anyone as worthy of love as you. I am as sure of you as I am sure of the sunrise."  
Thor pulled Peter into a searing kiss. Thor kissed him slow and passionately, like a slow burning candle. He pulled Peter into his lap, pouring every unspoken feeling into the way his tongue chased Peter's. They undressed each other slowly, caressing each other as they went. Peter wiggled against the God's length, making him groan. Thor leaned Peter back, legs still clenched firmly around Thor's waist. Thor ground against the younger man's ass for a moment before relieving him off his jeans and boxers. (Thor chose not to comment on the Iron man print.) Thor took a moment to marvel at the sight laid out before him. He gave Peter a few experimental tugs, watching the way Peter stared at him through heavy lidded eyes, the way he bit his lip and moaned. Thor was going to devour him.  
Before he could get the chance Peter wiggled backwards away from him and grabbed something from the side table. He wiggled back and pressed a small bottle of lube into Thor's hand. Thor cocked an eyebrow and Peter just shrugged and grinned. Thor popped the lid and poured a small amount into his hand and went to work opening him up. Thor had him practically sobbing from need by three fingers.  
"OH LORD. Holy fuck. I need-" Peter clenched the armrest behind him.  
"I prefer God actually, but you can stick with Thor." Thor grinned mischievously. Peter sighed loudly.  
"Oh God of thunder, King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms, please Fuck me." Thor chuckled kissing him.  
"Happily."  
"Dork." Peter mumbled as Thor slipped on a condom.  
"What did you say?" Thor laughed.  
"I said you're a AHhhhaaa-" Thor slipped into him, interrupting.  
"You were saying?" Thor rolled his hips and peter whined.  
"Unfair!" Peter groaned. Thor bottomed out and thrust hard three times and until they were both groaning. Thor leaned over him and grabbed his hip in one hand rocking in steadily. Peter wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him hungrily. Thor leaned back on his heels bringing Peter with him. He started fucking into Peter with earnest. Peter grasped at the other man's shoulders, one hand in his short blonde hair. Thor broke the kiss and kissed his way to the base of Peter's neck. He sucked on the sensitive spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Peter shivered and slammed down on Thor harder.  
"Oh fuckfuckFUCK THOR!" Peter scratched his nails down Thor's back as the God focused in on a sensitive spot inside Peter. He pumped Peter between them and Peter cried out loudly as his orgasm overtook him. Thor pushed him back and fucked into him unrestrained. It wasn't long before he was roaring his own release. They lay there panting, wrapped up in each other. Thor carded his hands through Peter's hair.  
"You want to move this to my room?" Thor nuzzled Peter's neck. "Hmmm?"  
Peter laughed leaning his head to give Thor better access to his neck. "I honestly don't think I could move if I tried." They both chuckled.  
"Alrighty then." Thor stood swinging Peter up in his arms. Thor started in the direction of his room.  
"Thor! We can't just walk through the compound naked!" Thor grinned wickedly.  
"Then we'd better run!" He threw a squealing Peter over his shoulder and ran to his room throwing the door shut behind them, laughter escaping into the halls.  
\----------------------------------  
"Tony, honey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Steve came up and sat on Tony's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing his chest with the other.  
"Friday sent me a possible security alert. I just watched a naked Thor carrying a very naked Peter into his bedroom. I-I-I don't- what?" Tony just shook his head in confusion.  
Steve laughed. "Don't you remember how we were when our relationship first started? Nat caught us at least six times!"  
"This is different! He's just a kid! He's my kid..."  
"Aw," Steve loving stroked Tony's hair. "Come to bed and I'll make you forget about all of this, okay?" Steve stood and pulled Tony behind him.  
"Just a kid." Tony mumbled as Steve dragged him to bed.  
\---------------------------------------  
Peter and Thor became nearly inseperable. Whether sparring, making love, showering, or simply eating breakfast, they were togehter. They only time they weren't together was when Thor had to handle official Asgardian business, and he had a lot to do. Between securing a home for his people, to meeting with the lawyers about the terms of Loki's trial. He was also overseeing the trainging over a new generation of Valkyries (Although he mostly left that to brunnhilde.) With all that the god had to do, Peter just felt lucky to be spending time with him at all. Peter himself was busy with training, college, and patrols. Before they knew it a month had passed and Peter was left sitting at the kitchen table an idea slowly taking shape. He never followed Thor to bed that night, instead go to work on executing his plan.  
"Peter?" Thor poked his head into the kitchen, concerned after waking alone. The compound was eerily quiet, usually bustling with life by now. Thor checked a few other rooms, finding them all empty. Even Wanda's room was empty and she usually slept till noon.  
"Friday? Where are the others?" Thor asked returning to the kitchen.  
"They have alreafy left for the day sir. Peter has asked me to extend an invitation for a date tonight, and would like you to meet him here at 6:30 sharp. Dress formally. He stresses the importance of you not being late. Also he has left you breakfast in the fridge."  
"Alright...Thanks Friday." Thor ate his breakfast in silence, wondering about Peter's strange behavior.  
After finishing all the work and errands he had to do for the day, Thor cleaned himself up at the compound. He got dressed in a suit as requested and met Peter, who was similarly dressed, in the kitchen. Peter's eyes sparkled when he got a good look at Thor.  
"Wow! You look great!" Peter leaned over and kissed Thor, quickly straightening his tie. Thor hugged him round the waist and pressed their forheads together.  
"What is going on my little love-arachnid? First, you don't come to bed last night and now a mysterious date? What are you up too?" Peter pecked him on the nose.  
"Not telling. It's a surprise." Peter grabbed his hand and started down the hall. "Now come on, Mr.Stark and The Captain are waiting in the car."  
"Tony and Steve? They are joining us as well? Where are we going?" Thor started walking alonside Peter, swinging their joined hands.  
"You'll see." Peter singsonged.  
Thor thought it particullarly ridiculous that upon entering the car, they blindfolded him.  
"Really?" Is all he said.  
"It will all be worth it. Hopefully..." Thor was slightly mullified by Peter running his hands up and down his arms and chest in an effort to comfort him.  
They arrived in the mystery location and Thor was guided blind for around a five minute walk. Peter spun him around so he would face the way they came and helped him take off the blindfold.  
"Before you turn around I just want to say. Thor Odinson, it has been my absolute pleasure getting to know you and falling in love with you. Last night we were talking and opening up about our families and this is a place where my mother used to take me all the time. It is a very special place to me and hopefully will become a special place to you as well."  
Peter gestured for him to turn around. Thor obeyed and was immedietaly overwhelmed by emotions. Peter had led them to a clearing in the woods that held a medium sized lake. The lake was surrounded by probably a hundred mason jar candles, and a tiny rowboat was on the bank. The part that really overwhelmed Thor though, was that every Avenger, Grunhilde, even Jane and his friends from his first trip to Earth were standing there smiling back at him. Out of nowhere Loki stepped out of the trees.  
"Hello, brother." Loki smiled at him and came to the center of the group, standing in front of the boat.  
"Loki?! What are you doing here? How did you escape custody?!" Thor asked bewildered. (After throwing a rock at him to make sure he was real, of course.)  
"Ask bug boy." Loki pointed back at Peter, rubbing his arm where the rock hit.  
"He's an Arachnid!" The entire group chimed in.  
Thor turned to Peter, tears pulling in his eyes. "Peter? What is going on? How is Loki here?"  
Peter looked up at him sheepishly. "We were talking last night about that beautiful ceremony you hold for funerals back on Asgard, and I didn't think it was right that you didn't get to hold one for your father. So tonight I figured because we have all expirienced great loss since becoming heros, we could honor their memories tonight. Loki is here just for today for your father's funeral, however with the help of Mr.Stark's amazing defense attorneys, we were able to work out Loki's punishment and conditions for being allowed to stay on Earth. After today he will begin a ten year mandatory house arrest. He will have to stay at the compound at all times until the Asgardian settlement is finished in which he will be transferred. It really is all thanks to Hawkeye. If he hadn't testified and said that Loki was just as much under the control of the sceptor as himself, we would never have been able to arrange this."  
Thor looked at Peter amazed. "You were able to pull this all off in one night?"  
"Well, no. I have been working on Loki's freedom since we got together. I just got the idea for the ceremony last night."  
Peter never ceased to surprise Thor. "Since we got together? Why?"  
Peter started blushing profusely. "Because I love you. And Loki is the only family you have left, you should be with him."  
"You're wrong." Thor grabbed Peter's face between his hands and kissed him gently. "You are my family."  
Both men holding back tears, walked forward so they could begin the ceremony.Tony started playing soft violin music out of speakers well hidden in the foliage. Each person walked up and put a flower in the row boat, saying the name of who they were honoring and sharing stories. Wanda and Clint each put a flower in the boat for Pierto. Wanda added an entire boquet.  
"For the people in the building I blew up, my parents, and my hometown."  
Vision walked up next. "For Ultron."  
Bruce and Natasha walked up together, each placing in a handful. "For what we can never have."  
Sam and Rhodey each added a few flowers of ther own.  
Jane, Darcy, and Eric each came up and laid flowers down for loved ones lost.  
Brunhilde placed a flower in for each of the fallen Valkyries, and a few for those who died on Zaakar because of her.  
Bucky walked up next placing in a flower for each of the howling commandos, and Tony's parents.  
Tony blinked back tears as he walked up with Steve. Steve added a flower for Peggy, for his own parents, and a few he didn't speak a name for. Tony laid one down for his mother, his father, and two for Jarvis. One for the AI, and one for the man who practically raised him.  
That left Thor, Peter, and Loki to walk up together. Peter put one in for each of his parents, for uncle ben, and one for Norman Osborne. Thor and Loki each put one in for there parents. Thor added one for each of the warrior's three. Thor hesitated before adding two more.  
"One for Hela, and one for Fenris." Peter rubbed his arm reassuringly.  
The avengers each came up and dumped armfuls of flowers until the boat was full.  
"We didn't know how many flowers it would take to signify the death of a planet so we just bought out the whole store." Clint grinned at Thor.

"Many thanks my dear friend." The group pushed the boat out together. Around 50ft out Clint shot a flaming arrow onto the boat. They stood huddled together with their loved ones long past when the flames died. And for the first time in a long time, they were at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe will be a small epilogue/ short moments cause I have a few floating around in my brainspace that tie into this story.  
> Let me know if you guys like it, I appreciate every comment and kudos I receive! This is an un-beta'd work so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
